Révélations
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: OS pour le Défi " Rien qu'une Larme" de Destiel Addict.


**Special merci à Mon Ange Personnel pour avoir joué les cobayes 3**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

**Défi "Rien qu'une larme" de Destiel Addict**

_**Révélations**_

Le soleil régnait dehors, et Dean en profitait pour laver sa voiture adorée tout en chantonnant joyeusement un air de sa musique favorite, Metallica. Il était de bonne humeur, denrée plutôt rare ces derniers temps, et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il avait décidé que le moment était venu…pour ça et pour lui aussi car petit à petit ça le rongeait…

Castiel saisit son courage à deux mains et se lança à la rencontre de Dean…Ça n'allait pas être simple…mais il devait le faire…il devait lui dire… se libérer de se poids qui l'oppressait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait compris…

_**« Dean j'ai à te parler… »**_ Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu sûre, mais qui se fit un peu hésitante.

_**« Pas maintenant Cas ! Je nettoie mon bébé et Dieu sait si elle en besoin depuis le temps… »**_

_**« Dieu n'est plus là Dean… »**_

_**« Oui ben disons que certaines expressions ont la vie dure. »**_ Grogna-t-il dans un sourire.

_**« Dean…il faut vraiment que je te parle maintenant…je…j'ai… »**_ Castiel sentit les mots qu'il avait préparé depuis des jours le déserter un à un quand Dean tourna vers lui son regard vert.

**« Cas ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »** S'enquit-il, visiblement surpris par la panique qui avait transpercé dans sa voix.

_**« Non… »**_ Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

_**« Bon ok, vas-y balance mec ! Vu la tête que tu fais je… » **_

Respirant profondément, il s'approcha de Dean, le cœur battant à tout rompre…et se lança ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase_** « Dean je…t'aime… »**_

_**« Qu-quoi ?! »**_ Même s'il était à distance raisonnable de l'Ange, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond en arrière à son aveu. _**« Ca va pas de me dire ça Cas ! Je pensais que depuis le temps tu avais compris qu'il y'a des choses qui entre hommes ne se disent pas ! »**_ Ragea un Dean éberlué.

_**« Non Dean, depuis ce temps j'ai appris au contraire que ces « choses » comme tu dis, peuvent se dire à n'importe qui, du moment qu'on les ressent vraiment homme ou femme ça n'a plus aucune importance…!» **_

_**« Et j'ai aussi compris que ces barrières que tu dis exister entre hommes…sont tes propres barrières, un mur que tu as érigé tout autour de ton cœur pour te protéger… Un mur tellement haut que personne n'a jamais réussi à le franchir… Tu t'es élevé toi-même mais avec les croyances de ton père, un père qui n'aurait sans doute jamais toléré un tel « écart » de la part de son fils, alors tu as renié cette partie de toi et l'a emmuré. Et tu as choisi la facilité…aidé par ton physique et ton sourire de Don Juan tu as cumuler les femmes d'un soir… mais sans jamais en laisser une approcher trop près…les poussant toujours à partir avant, prenant pour excuse les difficultés de ta vie… Tu fais ça depuis si longtemps que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte maintenant…C'est devenu ta vie… Mais moi j'ai compris… J'ai rassemblé chaque pièces de ton puzzle et…je voudrais te reconstruire…Dean je voudrais être celui qui franchira ce mur…je voudrais que tu cesses de te cacher derrière ce masque et que tu t'ouvres à moi…parce que je t'aime…je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…et je voudrais enfin te voir heureux… Il n'y a plus d'enfer, ni de Paradis maintenant, plus de démons ni de monstres, plus d'Anges…ils ne restent plus que de banals humains…et les humains s'ont fait pour s'aimer et être heureux… Dean je…je voudrais que l'on soit heureux…ensemble… » **_

Tout le long de sa tirade Castiel avait regardé Dean, laissant parler son cœur tout en observant les réactions de ce dernier et il avait vu une myriade d'émotions peindre son visage…Allant de la rage à la surprise mélangé à un soupçon de tristesse avant que celui-ci ne se ferme complètement. Et maintenant un silence lourd s'étendait entre eux…Castiel s'était totalement ouvert à Dean, sachant pertinemment au fond de lui que ce dernier n'en ferait surement pas autant si facilement…espérant simplement un mot, un geste, un regard de sa part en guise de première marche pour gravir ce mur…mais c'était Dean Winchester…

_**« Ca y est t'as fini ? C'était quoi ça ? Les packs sentimentalisme dégoulinant et analyse comportementale étaient en promo quand t'as perdu ta Grâce ? 1 acheté - 1 gratuit alors tu t'es dit pourquoi pas ? Putain de merde ! T'as foutu en l'air ma journée avec tes conneries ! »**_ Il se pinça l'arête du nez quelques secondes en soufflant profondément avant de redresser la tête et de pointer un doigt menaçant vers lui.

_**« Tu sais quoi Cas… tu ferais mieux de prendre tes affaires et ton soi-disant « amour » et de te casser vite fait d'ici ! Parce que sinon je crois bien que c'est moi qui vais te casser la gueule ! Capishe ?! »**_ Sa voix froide et cinglante le frappa de plein fouet.

_**« Dean… »**_

_**« DEGAGE ! »**_ Tonna-t-il, hors de lui.

_**« Dean s'il te plaît… »**_ Dans un murmure… comprenant que tout était perdu…

Dean s'avança menaçant vers lui, le poing levé prêt à le frapper comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais au lieu de le lui envoyer au visage comme Castiel s'y attendait, il fit demi-tour brusquement et monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

Le bruit du moteur poussé à fond ayant alerté Sam, ce dernier se précipita vers lui. Un simple regard échangé et il comprit. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_**« Cas…tu as fait de ton mieux…mais c'était perdu d'avance…je t'avais prévenu. »**_

_**« Je vais faire mes bagages… » **_

_**« Attend quoi ? Tu vas pas... »**_

_**« Il veut que je parte Sam…plus rien ne me retiens ici maintenant… »**_

_**« Il ne le pensait pas , il était énervé… »**_

_**« Non Sam j'ai vu son regard…c'est fini… »**_

_**« Cas attend au moins qu'il revienne, et une fois calmé tu verras qu'il aura changé d'avis… »**_

_**« C'est bon Sam, t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller… je m'y attendais de toute façon… ça sera mon ultime geste pour lui… »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_

_**« J'ai lu un des livre de citations de la bibliothèque… et une disait que quand tu aimes une personne tu l'as laisse partir… et bien en l'occurrence là c'est moi qui part pour lui… »**_

**~~*O*~~**

Dean claqua la porte derrière lui après avoir roulé toute la nuit sans but. Il se sentait exténué mais conduire lui avait permis de se calmer les nerfs et pour finir… de réfléchir à tout ça. Ce foutu emplumé humain ne lui épargnerait décidément rien ! Et oui, il reconnaissait ne pas avoir réagi raisonnablement. Mais quand même, lui claquer ça en pleine face comme ça !

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se prendre un café il tomba sur Sam en train de boire le sien, la mine renfrogné.

_**« Sam, laisse-moi te dire que tu as une mine de déterré cher frère ! »**_

_**« Il est parti Dean ! Cette fois-ci tu l'as vraiment foutu en l'air ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?! »**_

_**« C'est bon Sammy, calmes- toi, il reviendra…il revient toujours ! »**_

_**« Mais putain Dean ! C'est pas un boomerang ! Il a peut-être tout encaissé jusque-là mais c'était un Ange ! Maintenant il est humain, il a des sentiments…Tu sais, ce que tu as piétiné si délicatement, tout ça par ce que tu ne peux te résoudre à lâcher ton masque à la macho-man 5 minutes, tout ça parce que tu es tellement lâche que tu préfères le rabaisser plus bas que terre plutôt qu'accepter tes propres sentiments pour lui… »**_

_**« Sam…Cas est un mec bordel ! »**_

_**« Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, vite allons monter un bûcher et brûlons le vif ! »**_ Ironisa Sam froidement, ne faisant qu'accentuer par la même la frustration de Dean.

_**« Tu fais chier Sammy ! » **_

_**« Non toi tu fais chier Dean ! Y'en a marre de tes gamineries, tu te fous de tout et de tout le monde tant que ça n'affecte pas l'égo de Monsieur...Tu t'es toujours caché derrière notre vie aléatoire et dangereuse, mais c'est fini tout ça ! Grandis un peu et acceptes-toi tel que tu es ! »**_

_**« Tel que je suis ? »**_ Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, repensant aux mots de Cas la veille.

_**« Oui…un homme adulte dont la vie n'a jamais été simple mais qui aujourd'hui à le droit au bonheur… et pour trouver ce bonheur tu n'as qu'un pas à faire Dean…court le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… s'il te plait… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, alors fais-le au moins pour lui ou même pour moi si tu veux, parce que sinon, tu auras un mort sur la conscience… »**_

_**« Pourquoi tu parles de mort Sammy ? Il…Il a parlé de… »**_ Le cœur de Dean rata un battement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_**« Non…non il ne l'a pas dit…pas en ces termes en tout cas… »**_

_**« Putain Sam ! Pas en ces termes ? PAS EN CES TERMES ? Tu te fous de moi ? »**_ Explosa-t-il._** « Tu pouvais pas le dire AVANT ? »**_

_**« J'ai essayé Dean ! Si tu regardais ton téléphone tu verrais que j'ai essayé toute la nuit… »**_ Sa phrase mourut dans le vide de la pièce, Dean étant soudainement parti comme si les chiens de l'enfer était à ses trousses de nouveau…

Sam soupira de soulagement…mais de peur aussi…

_**« Je t'en prie Dean, ne foire pas tout encore une fois…»**_ Murmura-t-il avant de retourner se servir un café.

**~~*O*~~**

_**« Putain Cas fais pas le con je t'en supplie…»**_ Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il sautait dans l'Impala avant de la faire partir dans un nuage de poussière.

Une main dans la nuque et l'autre sur le volant, il partit droit devant. Il ne savait pas où il était mais son intuition n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant… Il **DEVAIT** le retrouver…

Tout se retournait dans sa tête, se mélangeait… Les mots de Cas, les mots de son frère…ils disaient pareil… Et une partie de lui savait qu'ils disaient vrai… Mais ils devaient comprendre aussi qu'on ne pouvait effacer d'un coup de baguette magique ce que l'on avait mis 20 ans de sa vie à construire… si ce n'était plus…

La boule apparue dans son ventre lorsque Sam avait sous-entendu que Cas pensait à…

Cette fichue boule ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur à mesure qu'il égrenait les kilomètres à sa recherche…il fallait qu'il le trouve…il le devait…il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement…par ce que Cas était…enfin sans Cas il serait…

_**« Bon sang ! »**_ Cria-t-il soudain en frappant rageusement le volant.

Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route pour souffler une minute et reprendre ses esprits.

Il posa son front sur le volant. Réfléchir…se calmer et réfléchir…voilà ce qu'il devait faire…

Où avait-il bien pu se rendre s'il voulait mettre fin à ses jours ? Voilà ce à quoi il devait penser là tout de suite. Pour le reste il aviserait en temps voulu.

Il énuméra dans sa tête les endroits que Cas lui avait dit aimer ces derniers mois, et repensa à ceux où il s'était rendu ensemble. C'était vite fait, à part la superette et quelques bars…

Soudain une idée le transperça _**« Oh putain ! »**_

Remettant le contact, il fit demi-tour aussi sec et accéléra sans répit pour son pauvre bébé.

Il se mit à répéter la même litanie sentant la panique le gagner de nouveau.

_**« Putain Cas, putain, putain, putain, fais pas ça mec… »**_

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures il aperçut enfin l'embranchement qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques jours après sa chute, et sauta quasiment de la voiture en marche pour finir le trajet en courant.

_**« CAS »**_ Hurla-t-il brisant le silence ambiant. Cet endroit…Dean se souvenait de ce jour… il avait voulu le voir quand ils cherchaient encore des réponses…ou plutôt des certitudes… Ce jour-là, il avait même cru que Cas allait pleurer tant il semblait lui être douloureux d'être de retour en ce lieu… Le lieu de sa chute ou plutôt de son atterrissage…

Encore une fois il s'était montré sans cœur, le forçant contre son gré à l'y emmener, le rabrouant contre son manque de volonté, le poussant toujours dans ses derniers retranchements sans culpabilité aucune… Aujourd'hui il l'a ressentait cette culpabilité au centuple même… Tout était de sa faute, lui et son manque de sensibilité, lui et son égo surdimensionné, lui qui avait été la cause de son plongeon en enfer, lui qui lui avait appris le libre arbitre, lui qui ne pardonnait jamais complètement, lui pour qui Castiel avait mainte fois donner sa vie… lui et encore lui…

Il aurait dû le voir, il aurait dû comprendre bien plus tôt…si seulement il avait enlevé ses foutues œillères !

_**« CAAASSS »**_ Hurla-t-il à nouveau, en tentant de retrouver son chemin parmi ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tous.

Un oiseau prit alors son envol le faisant sursauter et se tordre la cheville sur une racine qui ressortait du sol. Il jura face à la douleur _**« Putain de Bordel de Mer.. » **_mais s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur un tissu beige qui recouvrait le sol… _**« Non… » **_Souffla-t-il en clopinant jusqu'au tissus abandonné. Il le ramassa, du bout des doigts, comme si ce dernier allait le brûler…mais c'était surtout que la dernière fois qu'il avait ramassé son trenchcoat ainsi…Castiel était m… parti. Il finit par l'empoigner rageusement et refoulant la montée d'émotion qu'il avait ressenti, hurla de nouveau.

_**« Cas ! Bordel de merde si tu fais le con, je t'étripe de mes propres mains, tu entends ! »**_

Il finit par reconnaitre l'endroit de sa chute, mais senti le désespoir poindre son nez face à l'espace vide autour de lui…Pas de Cas…Pourtant sont trench était bien là lui, donc il devait forcément être dans le coin…

_« Où parti depuis des heures »_ lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer.

Il devait garder espoir… ne pas flancher maintenant…Il allait le retrouver, il le devait…

…_Leitmotiv de l'espoir…_

Alors il marcha, trébucha de nouveau mais jamais ne s'arrêta…Criant régulièrement son nom, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec ce qu'il avait vécu de nombreux mois avant…même si cette fois-ci le lieu était beaucoup plus agréable et bien moins dangereux.

Il finit par arriver à une sorte de clairière et senti son courage et sa détermination le déserter. Il perdait son temps dans cet endroit. Et plus le temps passait plus l'idée qu'il devait déjà être trop tard s'imposait à lui, le rendant nauséeux.

Tournant en rond sur lui-même pour scruter les alentours, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il lui avait d'abord semblé être une clairière était en fait une falaise et s'approchant du bord constata que la hauteur du précipice qui donnait sur une autre forêt en contrebas, était très importante. Son cœur se figea alors dans sa poitrine quand il le vit quelques mètres plus loin à sa gauche, dans l'ombre d'un vieux saule, juste au bord du dit précipice, les épaules voutées et semblant se perdre dans la contemplation du vide…

Un _**« Cas »**_ franchit ses lèvres, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, et, doucement il se rapprocha de lui, s'arrêtant à seulement à un pas de lui…

L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de joie de le retrouver en vie, le prit au trippes. Mais il se fit violence, tout n'était pas encore réglé, beaucoup de choses se devaient maintenant d'êtres dites, et ce n'allait pas être simple à jouer, pour lui, cela allait même être la partie la plus difficile, s'ouvrir…se mettre à nu…

Le _**« Cas »**_ qui franchit ses lèvres cette fois-ci fut plus fort qu'un murmure, mais léger, aérien, un soupir de soulagement mélangé à une prière… regarde-moi…

Pourtant il en sursauta violemment et voulant se retourner, son pied dérapa dans le vide, le faisant perdre l'équilibre précaire dans lequel il se trouvait, si proche du bord… Le poids de son corps l'emporta sur ses tentatives de reprendre pied et il bascula dans le vide.

Bien que la scène se déroula à une vitesse vertigineuse, Dean la vécu comme au ralenti... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, lâchant le trench qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, il plongea au sol et dans un geste désespéré le rattrapa précairement. Castiel était suspendu dans le vide, ne devant sa survit actuelle, qu'aux quelques phalanges que Dean serrait entre ces doigts…

_**« Cas… Cas tient bon mec ! Je vais te sortir de là…»**_ Il se sentait emporté par le poids de Castiel, mais cherchait par tous moyens à sa portée de se retenir avec son autre main, avec ses pieds…

_**« Dean…lâche-moi… » **_

_**« Dans tes rêves vieux ! On a une conversation à finir… » **_

_**« Non Dean…je veux juste… en finir…laisse-moi…s'il te plaît…laisse-moi juste voler une dernière fois… »**_

Dean senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine...et ses doigts glisser de leurs prises…ou plutôt ceux de Cas glisser des siens…Il lâchait prise…

Non…non ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça…

Dans un dernier effort il parvint enfin à accrocher son pied à une des racines de l'arbre qui ressortait du sol et qu'il tentait vainement d'atteindre depuis le début et balança rapidement son autre bras pour consolider sa prise sur Castiel, lui permettant enfin de plonger son regard dans le sien…vide…résolu…Le regard d'un homme à qui la vie à tout volé et qui n'a plus rien à perdre…D'un homme prêt à affronter la mort…D'un homme qui veut enfin être en paix…

_**« Putain Cas ! Accroches-toi bordel ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller comme ça, pas…jamais ! » **_

Mais si les mains de Dean enserraient bel et bien le poignet de Cas ce dernier avait totalement lâché prise…

_On ne peut sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être… _Murmure dans sa tête… Dean la secoua fortement pour chasser cette pensée indésirable…

_**« C'est trop tard Dean… »**_

_**« Il faut qu'on en parle Cas ! Aide-moi à te remonter et on va discuter, on… »**_

_**« Non »**_ Sa voix avait claquée, ferme, résolue. _**« Je t'ai déjà tout dit Dean. Tu m'as dit de foutre le camp, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Si tu as quoique ce soit à dire d'autre, alors vas-y fais-le, mais moi je n'ai plus rien à ajouter… »**_

_**« Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on ait cette discussion, comme ça ? Dans cette position ? Bordel Cas, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, il faut qu'on te sorte de là avant et… »**_ Castiel détourna la tête et Dean comprit soudain que tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire, c'était justement de perdre du temps pour que ses forces fatiguent et qu'il le lâche enfin.

_**« Me fais pas ça Cas…je t'en supplie…m'oblige pas à te regarder mourir… »**_ C'était un coup bas, il le savait, mais à cet instant il aurait été prêt à tout pour le faire réagir… Et sa ruse marcha, le regard de Cas qui se faisait fuyant se planta dans le sien… Lueur d'espoir aux yeux de Dean qui décida de continuer…

_**« Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à culpabiliser le reste de ma vie pour t'avoir lâché ? Pour t'avoir laissé tomber…encore une fois ? »**_

Le visage de Castiel se crispa sous la pique…Son cœur était peut-être en pièces mais toujours en vie…Faible consolation, mais nouvel espoir pour Dean qui sentait ses forces faiblir, ses bras étirés de la sorte commençaient à trembler et à lui faire mal, mais pour rien au monde il ne relâcherait ses efforts…Il avait juste besoin que Cas y mette un peu du sien et il pourrait l'aider à remonter sur la terre ferme.

_**« Cas…je t'en supplie…je me mettrais à genoux dès qu'on t'aura remonté de là si tu veux mais me laisse pas…j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi Cas…je sais que je ne te le dis que dans les situations désespérées…mais…je t'en prie…aide-moi à te remonter, j'ai…tant de choses à te dire Cas… » **_

_**« Dean… » **_

_**« Je t'en prie…fais-le pour moi… »**_ Ultime prière…qui n'eut finalement pas l'effet escompté.

_**« Pour toi ? J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi Dean… Si je suis là où je suis aujourd'hui prêt à faire ce que je suis venu faire…c'est pour toi…Ultime sacrifice pour te libérer de ce poids que je suis pour toi… et me libérer moi de toi… »**_

Dean prit cela comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait perdu presque tout le monde…famille, amis… mais ils lui avaient été pris contre son gré et le leur…or là, Cas _**VOULAIT**_ s'éloigner de lui, voulait _**MOURIR**_ pour ne plus avoir à le supporter…lui, monstre qu'il était, qui n'avait fait que toujours le rabaisser plus bas que terre sans jamais tenir compte de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et ce même depuis qu'il était humain…Lui, qui aujourd'hui était encore une fois responsable du désastre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Lui, qui était la raison du souhait de mourir de Cas !

Quel être ignoble était-il dont devenu ?

Il était pire que toutes les créatures démoniaques qu'il avait tuées toutes ces années…

Il se dégoutait…se haïssait… La nausée le prit à la gorge et la boule dans son ventre explosa lui ramenant une rivière humide aux coins des yeux…

_**« Cas… »**_ Sa voix se brisa, tout comme ses barrières émotionnelles… _**« Je…je suis tellement désolé… » **_Une larme roula sur sa joue puis une autre… _**« Tellement… si tu savais… »**_

_**« Non Dean…tu ne l'es pas…tu ne l'es jamais vraiment…tout…tout ça, ce ne sont que de belles paroles, des paroles en l'air…tu ne veux juste pas avoir un autre poids sur la conscience… »**_

_**« Putain Cas ! Tu peux pas dire ça… » **_

_**« La vérité est toujours dure à entendre Dean…j'en sais quelque chose… »**_

_**« Mais ce n'est pas la vérité bordel ! » **_

_**« Alors dis-moi Dean ! Dis la moi la vérité ! » **_

_**« Tu me connais Cas…je suis peut-être entêté, obtus même, et je ne parle que peu sentiments, mais la famille, les amis, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! Et Cas…tu en fais partie, je…je tiens à toi, beaucoup plus que tu ne te l'imagines… plus que je ne me l'imaginais moi-même, en fait… »**_

_**« Dean… » **_Sa voix se fit tremblante et Dean cru apercevoir cette petite étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux depuis qu'il était humain… Celle qui avait remplacé la lueur de sa grâce volée, celle qui le subjuguait chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard… Celle qui semblait crier au Ciel, malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait, je suis en vie !

Alors il se décida, c'était le moment où jamais… Métaphoriquement parlant mais aussi concrètement…

C'était sa dernière carte, sa dernière chance…

_**« Cas…La vérité c'est que…c'est que je t'aim…AAHH ! »**_ Une violente crampe venait de le saisir dans sa jambe. Cette dernière déjà mise à rude épreuve, il ne put empêcher le reflexe qui le saisit de la bouger…lui faisant perdre son seul appui et glisser dangereusement au bord du gouffre, emporté par le poids de Castiel.

C'est alors qu'il le senti…ce poids qui se délestait…cette main qui fortement détachait la sienne, son dernier point d'ancrage... La respiration coupée, il avait alors tourné son regard terrorisé vers celui de Castiel. Brillant…fut tout ce qu'il put en voir. Les mains pendues dans le vide… tout comme son regard…un _**« non » **_à peine prononcé lui échappa… puis un bruit sourd et puis plus rien.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean en resta pétrifié.

Puis tremblant, il se pencha au-dessus du vide, la hauteur était telle qu'il ne verrait rien de plus que la cime des arbres mais à cet instant il ne pensait plus…son cerveau s'était éteint…en même temps que Castiel avait disparu…

Sauf, qu'il devait y avoir des courts-circuits car il se mettait à avoir des visions. Bouche bée il en resta figé, avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête pour tenter de se remettre le cerveau en place. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la vision était toujours là…

_Cas…_

À quelques mètres plus bas une petite corniche ressortait de la falaise... Cas y était tombé de justesse, ses jambes et son bras droit pendant dans le vide… Il était inconscient mais… Non, il n'était pas mort ! Il ne s'était pas écrasé en contrebas de la falaise, il était là… à 2 ou 3 mètres tout au plus… Il devait juste être assommé par le choc…oui juste ça…

Mais maintenant il devait trouver un moyen d'arrivé jusqu'à lui et de le remonter une bonne fois pour toute. Forçant son cerveau à réfléchir il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus du vide, et lança un _**«Tiens bon mon pote, je reviens de suite ! »**_ avant de filer à tout allure par là où il était venu.

**~~*O*~~**

Dean attacha une des cordes qu'il gardait dans le coffre de l'Impala au tronc du saule pour lui puis la seconde dont il se servirait pour le remonter , avant de retourner au bord pour voir Castiel. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Sans perdre de temps, il noua la première autour de son torse, et soufflant un bon coup se lança dans la descente de la falaise. Quelques pierres et gravas tombèrent à son contact, et il espéra que Cas ne les reçoive pas. Mais s'il avait survécu à sa chute, quelques cailloux ne le tueraient pas…et puis ce n'était pas comme si il y pouvait quelque chose.

Enfin, il se stabilisa sur la corniche et put enfin rejoindre Cas. Il l'appela doucement, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal et il allait se résoudre à vérifier son pouls quand il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

_**« Cas…tout va bien, tu es en vie, tout va bien… »**_ Murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser tout autant que pour se calmer lui.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'essayer de se relever.

_**« Doucement Cas, bouge pas, tu t'es peut être cassé quelque chose… »**_ Devant son obstination à se redresser Dean décida de l'aider.

_**« Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »**_ Il sembla y réfléchir quelques instants avant de relever la tête, baissée sur ses mains, pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

_**« Dean… »**_

_**« Oui Cas ? » **_

Ce dernier rebaissa son regard inquisiteur pour contempler de nouveau ses mains.

_**« Ce que tu…juste avant que je tombe…j'ai entendu… »**_ Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et se tût.

Dean comprit de suite de quoi il parlait et se remémora ce moment, se souvenant par là même, qu'il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase correctement, sa crampe l'ayant interrompu.

_**« Oui Cas, mais je… »**_

_**« C'est bon Dean, je m'en doutais…tu ne le pensais pas, tu ne l'as dit que pour tenter de me sauver… »**_ Dean en resta sans voix. Croyait-il vraiment ça ?

Face au mutisme de Dean, Cas se méprit sur ce silence et tenta d'apaiser l'ambiance.

_**« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Dean, je pense qu'au vu de la situation tu as voulu tenter le tout pour le tout… je comprends…je…»**_

Dean ne le laissa pas finir et posant doucement un doigt sous son menton, l'incita à le regarder.

_**« Cas…oui j'aurais tout tenté pour te sauver, j'aurais même sauté à ta place si ça avait eu pour résultat de te garder en vie…mais ce que je t'ai dit là-haut…j'étais sérieux… »**_ Il laissa glisser son doigt de son menton à sa joue et y posa tendrement sa main _**« Je t'aime Cas » **_

Castiel ferma les yeux et pressa un peu plus sa joue dans le réconfort de cette main chaude.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit Dean fut surpris de les voir embués.

_**« Hey, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »**_

_**« Non je crois que ça va…mais c'est juste que… je me sens bizarre…j'ai dû me cogner la tête car je vois tout trouble et je… mon cœur bat tellement vite…»**_ Il regarda Dean avec un air paniqué et c'est souriant qu'il lui lança un _**« Idiot »**_ avant de se pencher près de son visage et d'y poser aussi légèrement qu'une plume ses lèvres sur les siennes. Collant son front au sien, il plongea dans le regard bleu de son ami et y vit une larme s'en échapper puis glisser sur sa joue…Dean l'essuya tendrement de son pouce et sourit _**« C'est bon Cas, respire… tout va bien, je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas…plus jamais… »**_ Pour finir par le serrer dans ses bras.

_**« Tu m'as fait tellement peur »**_ Cas l'enlaça à son tour et Dean resserra sa prise enfouissant son visage dans son cou avant d'enchaîner…

_**« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Cas…j'en mourrais »**_

_**« Je t'aime Dean »**_ Murmura Castiel en réponse.


End file.
